<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serotonin Rush by zeely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841541">Serotonin Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeely/pseuds/zeely'>zeely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OH Snippets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeely/pseuds/zeely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex. That's it, basically. Because I have OH abstinence now that it's on hiatus, I really wanted to write a happy Ethan and I really, really like to see him embarassed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Male Character(s), ethan ramsey - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OH Snippets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serotonin Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason stretched languidly. He was lying in bed on his stomach; a warm weight rested across his lower back. As the weight shifted a bit he turned his head and blinked his eyes open. Ethan was smiling at him from the other pillow, his arm slung around Jason’s midsection. His wavy, brown hair was mussed from sleep and but other than that he looked perfectly put together.</p>
<p>”Morning,” he said, his hand stroking a slow circle over Jason's back. There was an unspoken ”sleepyhead” in there too but Ethan had the wherewithal not to ruin the moment by saying it. Jason rubbed at his eyes and pushed a hand through his own messy hair as he raised his head and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was nine, not too late for a Sunday, but very late for Ethan to still be in bed.</p>
<p>Jason quirked an eyebrow at the older man. ”I didn’t keep you up <em>that</em> late, did I?” He couldn’t help the cheeky smirk that curled his lips at that, remembering last night.</p>
<p>Ethan answered the grin with one of his own. Apparently he remembered it too. His arm around Jason's middle momentarily tightened, squeezing him a little. ”No, not that late.”</p>
<p>Jason turned around so that he was fully facing Ethan. ”So why aren’t you out running, or walking the dog, or making some ridiculously healthy breakfast, or squeezing in an extra shift at the hospital right now?”</p>
<p>”You know it's my day off.” Ethan's hand trailed slowly up Jason's spine, causing him to shiver pleasantly.</p>
<p>”That’s never stopped you before.”</p>
<p>Ethan didn’t answer, instead he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jason's shoulder, lingering there for a bit before pulling back again, still smiling.</p>
<p>”Seriously,” said Jason, even more awake now. ”You’re starting to freak me out.”</p>
<p>”You're pretty when you sleep,” said Ethan, his hand now sliding around Jason's naked hip and under the covers.</p>
<p>Jason swallowed, suddenly very aware of the direction in which Ethan's hand was heading.</p>
<p>”Were you watching me?”</p>
<p>”Only for the last twenty minutes or so.”</p>
<p>”Creep,” said Jason and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Ethan answered with a low hum in his throat that was part a reproach for the name calling, and part a pleasant response to the kiss. His hand ventured lower under the sheets and parts of Jason that had been asleep were starting to come alive in response.</p>
<p>”You could have woken me up you know,” he said, with a meaningful glance down between them. ”Especially if you wanted to get frisky.”</p>
<p>Ethan laughed. Yeah, his hand was definitely touching him now, his knuckles skimming teasingly down his length. Jason bit his lip as Ethan's light blue eyes met his.</p>
<p>”Oh, I know,” he said. His hand closed around Jason's shaft, big, strong and warm. Then he started to stroke it. Slow, at first, like he had all the time in the world. Jason closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>He felt Ethan lean forward, and then his beard scratching at his skin as he ran his lips over his neck. Heat was building in his centre and he leaned into Ethan's touch, burying his face in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>”Ohhhh,” he moaned.</p>
<p>Ethan leaned forward, forcing Jason lean back so that eventually he was on his back on the mattress. His kisses ventured further down as he kept stroking him – over his collarbone and down his chest.</p>
<p>His languid pace started to pick up a bit as he moved further down, his lips blazing a trail over his abdomen. Jason arched up into the touch.</p>
<p>”You're so beautiful,” he heard Ethan murmur against the skin of his hip, making Jason's skin flush even further. He opened his eyes a smidge just in time to see Ethan taking him, now fully erect, into his mouth.</p>
<p>”Oh God,” he said as Ethan began sucking him. His one hand fisted in the sheets and the other came up to tangle in Ethan's hair. Ethan glanced up at the touch, his eyes meeting Jason's brown and Jason could swear he saw him grin around him.</p>
<p>Unable to keep his head up against the onslaught of pleasure Jason let it fall back against the pillows again. Ethan seemed to take that as a sign to increase the suction and his one hand came up to assist with his mouth. His other was stroking the sensitive flesh on the inside of Jason's thigh, coming up to stroke against the underside of his balls.</p>
<p>”Jesus,” Jason breathed. The pressure in him was building to a peak, and fast. He felt Ethan shift a bit against him, probably to get in a more comfortable position as he redoubled his efforts. Jason arched his head back into the pillows as he felt Ethan take him all the way now, his tip hitting the back of his throat, resting there a bit, before he was released again. It felt so tight, and warm and <em>nice</em>. A couple more of those and he'd be absolutely done for.</p>
<p>He signalled Ethan he was close by pulling on his hair a bit but Ethan didn't relent. He took him over and over again until Jason's vision exploded in a sea of white and his legs jerked involuntarily as the orgasm claimed him. Ethan kept him in his mouth until he stilled and was utterly spent.</p>
<p>It took Jason a while to come to, to find Ethan kissing his way up his stomach and chest again, his beard rough against his skin. He was smiling, looking all kinds of satisfied with himself. When he reached Jason’s face he kissed Jason on his jaw, his nose, then his mouth and Jason wrapped his arms and legs around him to keep him there for a while. Doing so he felt Ethan's undeniably hard length against the inside of his thigh and arousal flared up in him again.</p>
<p>Still into the kiss, Jason reached out with an arm and fumbled for the drawer of the nightstand. When he had found what he was looking for he retracted his arm and smacked the bottle of lube against Ethan's bicep. Ethan stopped kissing him at once and glanced down.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at the bottle in Jason's hand. ”Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Jason nodded. ”I need it,” he said simply.</p>
<p>He could see the tips of Ethan's ears redden and saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. So much for being smug now, Jason thought, satisfied.</p>
<p>Ethan plucked the bottle from his hands and Jason eased up on his legs around his waist a little so he could reach between them and do his thing. When he was done, Ethan tossed the bottle away from him a bit and leaned across Jason again. He braced himself with one hand against the mattress by Jason's shoulder and used the other to guide himself into position. Jason raised his legs a little more to give him even better access.</p>
<p>He met Ethan’s eyes as he began to push his way inside. His toes curled with pleasure at the welcome stretch and he locked his ankles behind the small of Ethan's back and pressed, urging him to go even further.</p>
<p>Ethan groaned as he sank into him to the hilt and for a moment he lost eye contact as he leaned his forehead against Jason's collarbone to catch his breath. Jason's hands stroked up his back, circling his strong shoulders, calmly and encouraging.</p>
<p>”That feels so nice,” he hummed. Ethan chuckled a bit at that, letting Jason know he thought it was an understatement.</p>
<p>He raised his head again and leaned forward and claimed Jason’s mouth again, kissing him deeply. Jason moaned into the kiss as the movement caused further friction.</p>
<p>Still into the kiss, Ethan braced himself with both hands on either side of Jason and started to move, rocking his hips gently into him. He waited a beat, making sure Jason was ok before he continued.</p>
<p>He was going as deep as he could with each stroke and Jason closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Ethan filling him up. His hands fisted in Ethan's hair as Ethan’s lips moved down his throat.</p>
<p>”Oh, god, yesss,” Jason gasped as Ethan hit that spot within him that made his toes curl and his spine contract. He clamped his legs even harder around Ethan's waist and Ethan took the unspoken hint and picked up his pace a little, making the shocks of pleasure come in quicker succession.</p>
<p>Jason was quickly building towards the peak again but he didn't want to come before Ethan this time so he fought against it. Sweat drops was forming on his forehead and he squirmed a bit underneath Ethan, in an attempt to get some relief from the overwhelming pleasure threatening to claim him.</p>
<p>Ethan leaned across him, effectively pinning him where he was, and Jason could feel his hot breath fan against his ear as he spoke, his voice gruff with desire:</p>
<p>”Just let go,” as he thrust into him even harder than before. Jason bit back an undignified whimper and reached up with a hand above his head to grab on to anything that could anchor him in the present and keep him from being swept away. He found only a pillow which came away with his hand and he was forced to give in as Ethan kept pounding him relentlessly. A strangled yell left his throat as he tumbled over the edge. His legs around Ethan’s middle squeezed him like a vice. Shortly after he felt a spasm go through Ethan and heard him utter a long, drawn-out groan, before he stilled and sank down on top of him.</p>
<p>They both just lay there for a while, while their breathing returned to normal, Jason relishing in Ethan's warm, solid weight on top of him. Eventually Ethan raised his head a little to look down at him. He kissed him, long and sweet. As the kiss ended he glanced pointedly down between them. When Jason only responded with knitting his eyebrows he moved one of his hands down and patted Jason on the thigh. Only now did he realise his legs were still cramped hard around Ethan, like a cobra clinging to its prey. It was a wonder Ethan could breathe really.</p>
<p>”Oh… ”Jason chuckled a little embarrassed and eased up on his hold. It took more effort than he expected, like he had lost all control of his motor functions. Ethan looked very quietly amused by the fact. Finally released from Jason’s death grip he was able to withdraw from him fully. His legs flopped down on the mattress, bouncing a bit as they did. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He expected Ethan to get up and head for the shower but he laid down beside him and gathered him to his side and kissed his temple.</p>
<p>Jason turned his head and snuggled into him with a happy sigh. ”Feel free to wake me up like this every morning" he murmured against Ethan's skin.</p>
<p>Ethan laughed, a deep rumble in his chest that Jason could feel through his entire being, being pressed so close to him. He reached up with a hand and stroked away a lock of hair that had plastered itself to Jason's forehead.</p>
<p>”I'll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>They laid like that for a while until Jason's stomach had the audacity to call for breakfast with a very loud growl.</p>
<p>”Time to feed the beast,” said Ethan soberly with a hint of a smile and made a move to get up from the bed.</p>
<p>”Again?” said Jason, feigning exasperation as he fell back on the pillows. ”So soon? Well, alright, but you better serve me breakfast first.”</p>
<p>Ethan paused, halfway off the bed with one foot on the floor, to look over his shoulder at Jason, one eyebrow raised in question. Jason gave him a wolfish grin and then looked pointedly down towards Ethan's gloriously bare midsection.</p>
<p>Ethan snorted out an involuntary laugh as Jason's meaning finally caught on. Without missing a beat he grabbed one of the pillows and chucked it at Jason. ”Oh, <em>grow the hell up</em>.”</p>
<p>Jason caught the pillow before it could make contact with his face. Lowering it he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ethan over the edge.</p>
<p>Ethan shook his head, looking truly exasperated, but he was obviously fighting back a smile, his cheeks tellingly crimson. He turned on his heel, headed for the door of bathroom, Jason's ringing laughter following him all the way inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>